


Rough Morning

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribble_myname prompted in the “Little Black Dress” theme: Any Renner fandom, any Renner character: an inside out grey t-shirt is not a uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Morning

Clint stumbled into Coulson's office and pretty much threw himself down on the sofa. 

“Barton. What do you think you are doing.”

“Reporting to work as requested, sir.”

“And did I not tell you to be in uniform. You are on the gun range with the probationary agents in less than an hour.”

“I am in uniform,” Clint protested waving his hand over his black cargo pants and grey shirt. 

“Barton. You look like something Natasha dragged through the brush and an inside out shirt does not make a uniform, even if it is a regulation SHIELD shirt.”

“It's inside out?” Clint questioned sitting up and really looking at his shirt. “Fuck me, it is,” he exclaimed and tugged it off and put it back on right side out. “Better?”

“Much. Now go get some coffee. Do something with your bed head and get down to the range before your student arrive and act like a proper instructor for once.”

“Yes, sir,” Clint said as he stood up and walked around Coulson's desk. Dropping a quick kiss on his lover's head before giving him a jaunty salute and heading out the door. Smiling as he heard Coulson muttering behind him.


End file.
